Dysfunctional Family
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: When Niou gets injured, the whole team is there for him. Just like one huge, dysfunctional family. Hints of Niou/Yagyuu and Sanada/Yukimura. Humor/Family/Hurt-Comfort/Romance


**Just something I thought up. I'm not sure what it's about, how it's gonna end, or how long it's gonna be. I just thought of the beginning. ^^; Please read and Review. :D And enjoy. ;D**

In all truth and honesty, Niou didn't see it coming. He was at his best, sure. He was on top of his game. And he could of won. But it was a hit that was too much for him.

Rikkaidai was playing a game against a new team. Niou was assigned to play singles three. Against someone who would put Kawamura Takashi to shame. Niou could do it, though. Strength didn't mean anything when you had several tricks up your sleeve. Niou got the first game. And the second game. He let his guard down, though.

It was his opponent's serve. He had turned to shoot a wink at Yagyuu. In response, the gentleman's eyes widened and his lips parted slightly. Niou frowned and turned around. To come face to face with the pretty yellow tennis ball. The trickster didn't actually have time to react. Before he could even blink, he was flying backwards. He landed a few feet away, hitting his head sharply on the hard ground.

The weird part was, though, that Niou couldn't see anything. But, he could hear. And smell. And feel and taste. But he couldn't see. Or move. Well, actually, he couldn't smell. Blood was flowing from his nose, making it impossible.

He could feel the red fluid make it's way down his lips, cheek, and neck. He could feel the even and hard ground pressing into his back. He heard the dead silence, if that made sense. Everyone had fallen quiet. Not even the ref had blown his whistle.

Then, the captain's panicked cry rang out through the suffocating dead air.

"Niou!"

That's when everyone else started talking.

"That can't be legal!"

"They should be disqualified."

"Is Niou-kun okay!"

"Even the other team is freaking out!"

"Only because they're gonna get busted."

"They'll claim it was an accident."

"Niou was turned around!"

Niou managed to focus on the conversation that Yukimura Buchou was having with Sanada Fukubuchou.

"Sanada, let me go, now. I have to go out there." Yukimura's voice was strained and panicked and he was choking on tears. It was obvious he was fighting against Sanada's arms.

"Seiichi, you can't. It's against the rules."

"Genichirou! As the captain of this team, I _demand_ you let me go!"

"I... can't. Seiichi. The game depends on you following the rules."

"Fuck the rules! Fuck the game! Fuck _you!_ Can't you understand that the health of Niou is much more important?"

"Seiichi-"

Niou heard a crack, a yelp, and a clatter. He could only picture what had happened. Obviously, Yukimura had hit Sanada on the wrist with his racket (or some other object. Maybe one of the metal water bottles, or possibly a nearby rock. Whatever he could get his hands on), causing the crack and the yelp. Then Sanada released him and Yukimura dropped the item and took off for the courts.

The white haired boy felt his captain kneel down beside him, his slim hands fluttering uselessly over Niou's bruised body and injuries.

"Oh my God, Niou... Can you hear me?" Yukimura's voice just portrayed his worried fluttering.

Unfortunately, though, Niou couldn't speak, either. Well, hell.

Niou felt more bodies gather around. He recognized each of his team member's voices.

Yukimura: Someone call an ambulance.

Sanada: They're already on it.

Akaya: Oh, Jesus Christ, Niou...

Renji: There's a 75% chance that he can hear us. Try talking to him.

Jackal: Niou? Niou, can you hear us?

Marui: I doubt he'd be able to respond.

Guess who Niou didn't hear?

Correct.

Yagyuu.

But he was there. Masaharu could sense it. Could sense his presence.

Then Niou heard the referee. "Guys, step back."

There was a pause, then Niou heard the skittering of footsteps. He could only imagine the death glare Yagyuu had shot.

"Guys, we do need to step back. Let a professional check him out." Sanada said quietly.

"I'm staying."

Yagyuu's words were barely audible, even to Niou's sensitive ears.

"Alright. Yagyuu has special permission to stay with Niou." Sanada's words were final. Though, it did take him a little extra effort to get Yukimura to leave. He managed, though, even with a sprained, maybe broken, wrist.

There was an upside and downside to this. The downside was, well, he was worrying the whole team. And they'd probably lose this game. But the upside was... This was _so_ cool! He couldn't move, or see, so he was relying on his other senses. It made him feel, somewhat, like a ninja.

But... Niou was floating on the thin space between consciousness and unconsciousness. He didn't want to fully wake up, because he knew he'd hurt like hell. But he didn't want to fall into darkness. Because he wasn't sure if he'd _ever_ wake up. And he couldn't live without seeing Yagyuu. In all honestly, there was no reason for Niou to live if he didn't have Yagyuu. His doubles partner was the only person who kept him sane. His mother hated him. Totally and completely. And his siblings pretending like he didn't exist. That was okay, though. Niou didn't like them either.

But Yagyuu was a different story completely.

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Was that his fucking alarm clock? No... His alarm clock was a Rubik's cube that played the Sudoku song when it went off.

Then what the heck was it?

Niou, half awake, took in his surroundings without moving. The smell of alcohol and rubber gloves was strong, and breathing in kind of made his nose hurt. There was that god awful beeping noise. And the bed under him wasn't very comfortable.

A hospital. Ew. Niou hated hospitals. They were depressing and they smelled bad. And there were always old people around. His nose crinkled a little and he immediately felt a stab of pain, making him curse inwardly. It also made the little beeping thing, who's name he had never bothered learning, beep faster.

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep_

"Niou?"

It was Yagyuu's voice. And with that, the Trickster's eyes snapped open. And then they squeezed closed. That light was _bright!_ Slowly, he slipped his eyes open, squinting at the light above him. He struggled to sit up, and Yagyuu helped him, knowing full well that he couldn't actually stop Niou from doing it anyway.

"Yagyuu..." Niou's voice was raspy and he tried to clear his throat. He accepted the glass of water Yagyuu handed him. When he could actually speak without sounding like some deranged zombie, he asked what had happened.

"You got knocked out during our game. Hit in the face with a tennis ball that had enough power behind it to knock you unconscious. Broke your nose, you have a concussion. Cuts and bruises all over your body. Nothing too major. Buchou freaked out though. He was... unlike himself, to say the least." Yagyuu looked a bit concerned.

Niou's self satisfying smirk crossed his lips weakly. "Did you worry about me?"

"Of course, Masaharu, don't be ridiculous. You're my best friend."

"I didn't get knocked out right away." Niou said quietly, the smirk fading. "I could hear, feel, smell, taste... But I couldn't see or move. I could hear everything that was going on." He paused a minute. "Buchou sprained Sanada's wrist, didn't he?"

"Broke."

"Water bottle? Rock?"

"Racket."

"Ah. Should of known."

"Buchou was terribly upset about it after he had calmed down. He fussed over Sanada for about an hour and made him get checked out."

"Buchou always fusses over Sanada... They're probably sleeping together."

"They're like soul-mates, Niou. They're not just sleeping together."

Niou looked over at Yagyuu suddenly. "Like us?"

Yagyuu smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah. Like us."

"Hey, is the rest of the team here?" Niou looked toward the door curiously.

"Yukimura made Marui and Jackal go home. Renji left some time ago. Akaya fell asleep with his head in Buchou's lap. And Sanada wouldn't leave if Yukimura was staying. We've been taking turns staying in here. Besides Akaya."

Niou grumped a little. "I don't need a babysitter."

At that time, Yukimura poke his head in the door. "Hey, Hiroshi, I wa-" He stopped when he saw the very awake Niou. "You didn't tell us he woke up!"

"Sorry," Yagyuu smirked. "I like keeping him to myself sometimes."

"Sanada, wake Akaya and tell him to get in here. But don't bother calling the other's." Yukimura's soft, feminine voice seemed to of reach the Fukubuchou, because Niou heard Akaya mumbling something about the huge bumblebees chasing him into a lake of pudding.

"What time is it?" Niou asked, reaching over to grab the phone on the table beside him.

"Just past midnight." Akaya said as he bounded into the room.

"Then why are you guys here?" Niou was a bit irritated that the team was loosing sleep because they were 'watching over' him.

"We were concerned." Sanada said quietly as he entered the room. His right wrist was in a brace. Yukimura frowned at it guiltily.

"Niou-Sempai! You'll never guess about the dream I had! It was about giant bumblebees! And they were chasing me all around in a forest that had blue trees! And then the trees turned into snakes! But I like snakes, so it was okay. But I hate bumblebees!"

Niou was confused about how Akaya could hate _bees_ but like _snakes_.

"So, then, the bees chased me into this clearing that had a huge lake in the middle! And the lake was full of _chocolate pudding_! And there were sour gummy worms that ate your toes, and..."

Niou settled back into his bed and pretended to listen to Akaya's dream. The boy was so silly and childish sometimes. It was somewhat refreshing.

After a while, Niou tried to get everyone to leave. But, Akaya was stubborn and said he wasn't tired. Even though he was swaying slightly. Yukimura said it was his duty as the captain of the team to make sure Niou was okay. Sanada refused to go anywhere if Yukimura was staying. And Yagyuu... He just wanted to stay by Niou's side. And Niou was, strangely, okay with that.

When the nurse came in and told them they all had to leave, Yukimura calmly explained to her that he only had a few months left to live. He was dying of a tumor. And when his best friend got landed in the hospital, they all decided it was best for them to stay together. Yukimura also, some how, convinced the nurse that Akaya was his son, and Sanada was his husband. He also managed to talk her into believing that Niou was his step brother, and Yagyuu was Niou's husband. He then proceeded to get her to bring up some real food and not the cheap shit from the hospital cafeteria.

When she left, everyone, besides Niou, stared at Yukimura with wide eyes.

"I'm proud of you, Buchou." Niou said, pretending to wipe away a tear drop. "As your brother, I'm truly proud. And I call getting all your stuff when you die."

"No way! As his son, I get all the stuff!" Akaya said angrily.

"Too bad little... Nephew? You'd be my nephew, right?" Niou frowned a little.

"Yes, Niou, nephew." Yukimura said with a nod.

"Alright. Yes, sorry little nephew. It's all mine."

Renji, Marui, and Jackal came back later on. They all managed to crowed into the small hospital room.

The nurse came back and told the three newcomers that only family was allowed. For a second, they stared at Yukimura, Sanada, Yagyuu, and Akaya blankly before the captain chimed in.

"You see, Nurse. Marui here is Masaharu's son. He's in high school and is from a previous marriage. Jackal is Gen-Chan's brother-" Sanada had to refrain from glaring at the nickname- "And Renji is Hiroshi's brother on the other side of the family. We're all very close knit and care for each other a lot."

The nurse looked at him as if she didn't believe him.

"I'm dying, nurse." Yukimura easily made fake tears come to his eyes. "Why can't I be with my family?"

With wide eyes, the nurse nodded, apologized, and hurried out of the room.

"If she really cared, she would of checked Niou's records and realized that he only has a mother, a brother, and a sister as his family." Yukimura shook his head.

Niou looked between Sanada and Yukimura. "'Gen-Chan'?" He quoted, chuckling.

"Sanada doesn't mind it, do you, Genichirou?" Yukimura turned his large puppy eyes on the Fukobuchou.

Sanada made some inaudible and non-understandable noise, at which Yukimura nodded. "But no one else can call him that." He put on his very-serious-Buchou act until everyone nodded. Then he went and proceeded to flutter his hands uselessly over Niou's body, as if he was magic and that would make all his injuries go away.

Sanada sulked in the corner, Yagyuu didn't take his eyes off of Niou, as if making sure he wasn't in any pain what-so-ever. And Akaya dived into his ever-so-interesting dream, relaying the whole thing to Marui, Jackal, and Renji.

For the first time in his life, Niou felt like he belonged somewhere. Rikkaidai's tennis team _was_ his family.

Yukimura was the mother. Most definitely.

Sanada was the father.

Akaya was the youngest son.

Marui was the youngest daughter.

Jackal was the uncle who had a niece complex with Marui.

Niou and Yagyuu were the homosexual, screwed up in every way possible, brothers.

And Renji was the other uncle.

After a while, Marui started teasing Akaya about his fear of bees. They almost got into it. Yukimura-Buchou pulled them apart, yelled at them for a while, told the nurse to blow him when she tried to make everyone leave, then went on over and worried guiltily about Sanada not being able to play tennis because of his wrist.

"Oh God, it's great to be home." Niou whispered so only Yagyuu could hear. They exchanged knowing looks and grinned.


End file.
